


Care Package

by Oricalcon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Mention of Death, Shaving, Teasing, oily boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalcon/pseuds/Oricalcon
Summary: Gabriel and Jack indulge in some quiet time between injections, and come to mutually appreciate the creature comforts they get a rare opportunity to share.A little bit of soft, sweet smut to start the week off right.Also: Oily massages.





	Care Package

They had been warned that SEP would be hell. That the serums were highly experimental. That they could die or be crippled for life. That there’d be no sympathy or comforts, and what they’d be given is what they’d get. They signed on fully informed, ready to do whatever it would take to win the war and save humanity. But when the limited candidates start quite literally dropping like flies, no amount of R&R or cafeteria food bribes were able to bring their spirits back up.

Moral finally hits its all time low.

They signed on for a chance at victory, not a shot at suicide.

The brass gets desperate when the next round of injections induces fatal brain hemorrhaging that knocks out nineteen of the original one hundred men and women all at once. Following that, a chunk of promising officers are pulled out in one fell swoop, every last one written up with varying critical levels of depression, schizophrenia, and violent psychological strain brought on by the treatments and the stress. Fights break out amongst the disheartened survivors. Interpersonal  cooperation amongst the squadrons is lacking at best and nonexistent at worst.

The scientists and suits finally submit to alternate methods citing that desperate times call for desperate measures, to stop the bleeding wound of the latest blow and put some wind back under the soldiers’ sails. Nothing too dramatic; they can't have too much change in such an experimental environment, but…

It starts with little things.

Gabriel sits comfortably in Jack's bunk, a gaudy and well loved Punisher fleece wrapped tightly around his shivering legs. They share the room, long having since latched onto each other to share in what little comforts they can. It’s two weeks out from the last injection, a new record for the amount of time the researchers have given them to recover, but Gabriel doesn’t let it phase him as he focuses on decidedly more pleasant events.

He methodically works a fragrant coconut oil into his arms, elbows, and palms, rubbing away at the flaking skin, cracks, and calluses that had built up over the course of their stay in the remote base hidden deep "somewhere in the Rockies." He'd been dying for this; hadn't realized how much he missed the little comforts of home and his day to day life before SEP. Even during his time in basic, in the field, and in Ranger school, he hadn't missed them half as much. Back then, he had known the training schools and combat rotations were finite; they had a scheduled end and a purpose. But SEP dragged on and felt more and more like sadistic torture with no end. Too often he’d wake up wrapped around Jack like a lifeline, shaking away his nightmares as though he were in  another warzone where he couldn't be sure he'd see all the faces he'd said goodnight to the next day.

He brushes away the thoughts with the smooth glide of his hand up his opposite forearm. His sister had mixed the concoction for him, as little scent as his hypersensitive nose could bear, and the lovingly packaged jar of opaque oil sat neatly atop a sizeable care package next to the bed. The package was filled with things he hadn't seen in months; diluted oils and soaps he loved. Soft aloe socks and his favorite blankets. Chili candies Jack had turned his nose up at and called "too spicy." His shaving kit and trimmer for the growing beard he hadn’t yet been ordered to shave off.

Despite being has been thoroughly manhandled by customs and the inspectors, the package had arrived surprisingly intact. Previously obtained boxes had only contained maybe a fourth of their contents; nothing that Gabriel would have deemed worth the cost of postage.

Gabriel pops an orange creme saver from the crumpled bag on the nightstand- a gift from Jack's mother- and despite the candy's strong flavor flooding his senses, can pick out the smell of Jack in the shower nearby. His partner is busy stealing some of his new conditioner, his nose informs him, coupled with something else he can't place from where the steam escapes from under the crack in the door of their shared bathroom. Gabriel doesn't mind, and lets himself get lost in enjoying the creature comforts, sucking on the candy and clacking it in his teeth until six feet of smirking blond bastard is standing near the bed, damp and steaming, naked save only a towel.

"See you've been enjoying my candy." Jack purrs with that disgustingly attractive throaty rumble he didn't have when he first arrived to the program.

"See you've been enjoying my toiletries." Gabriel retorts, and can't help but reflect Jack's infectious smile.

Gabriel’s mouth opens, about to say something else, something no doubt witty and sassy, when Jack turns to find his nightwear. The older man sucks in a breath fast enough to nearly lodge the candy in his throat.

After a coughing fit and an intelligent "Uh?!", followed by the curious raise of a blond eyebrow, Gabriel speaks. "Did you _shave_?" He wheezes out. Everything inch of Jack's skin save the upper portion of his chest and a golden line down his abs is smooth and clean, bright, and soft. Gabriel had grown used to and even enjoyed Jack status as a hairy bear of a man, despite the blond's appearance suggesting otherwise, and the change is unexpected. Jack shrugs, ears tinting red, scratching at a patch of bare, dry skin on his arm.

"Got used to it because of track and swim team," He mumbles. "Couldn't shave because of the shit razors here, and they barely give out enough for my face, but mom sent my Barbasol and good blades. I prefer it nowadays.” Jack finishes simply. “Just feels nicer."

Gabriel can't help but stare for a moment and wonder what _else_ Jack shaved, eyes tracking none too subtly down the treasure trail that darts beneath the loose towel hanging at Jack's hips. Despite the distraction, the way Jack scratches absently at the freshly shaved skin doesn't escape Gabriel’s keen gaze.

"Do you want to steal my lotion, too?" Gabriel quips, and catches the sudden confused dip of Jack's brow.  
"Why? I uh, took care of that in the shower." Jack states plainly.  
Gabriel can't help but snort in amusement. Jack had never been ashamed of his rather active sex drive, and today was no different.

"Not that, horndog, your skins looking drier than that cornbread your dad sent. Don't you know you're supposed to moisturize your skin after you shave? No wonder you're paler than the arctic circle."

Jack just shrugs and moves to continue his nightly routine until he's interrupted by the strangely intimidating crack of his candy in Gabriel's teeth.

"Get on the bed, scales. Drop the pajamas." The older man growls. "’Im not about to listen to you scratching yourself all night."

Jack obeys immediately, shins hitting the bed frame in record time. He knows that tone of voice anywhere. Its like Gabriel's command voice dropped down octaves to something rough and private for his ears only. He'd walk into a hail of bullets if Gabriel ordered him to do so with that tone.

They've been like this for a while now. Partners through thick and thin; had known _of_ each other before SEP, but didn't really _know_ one another.  It had been rough, and they had clashed like fire and ice when they were finally allowed to butt heads; but just like everything else, it had passed.

Now, though they can't really put a bead on how long they've been in the hell that is SEP, they both know that they'd fight the world for the sake of the other man. That they'd trust each other with their life. That no matter the situation, Jack had Gabriel’s back and Gabriel had his. And they both know that nothing gets Jack harder faster than Gabriel ordering him into the bed.

Jack whips the towel off from his body, and Gabriel snatches it to lay out.

"You're not getting my nice blanket oily." Gabriel grouses. "On your back. Legs out. Not _spread_ , you damn pretty pervert."

Jack laughs, firing back with something lewd and low enough to make even Gabriel blush, and stretches out on the towel as Gabriel stands and procures his jar of oil, trying not to be distracted by the attractive man in the bed and the tantalizing line of Jack's cock laying at half mast across his thigh.

He takes up position at the foot of the rack, where Jack's feet are almost dangling off.  

"I didn't shave my _feet_ , weirdo." Jack laughs breathlessly as Gabriel warms oil in his palms.

"If you're gonna do a job you should to it right. Bottom to top, Jackie." Gabriel fires back. He palms one of Jack's heels with both hands, immediately digging his slick thumbs into the pad of the foot and dragging a line down the middle. Jack's head hits the bed with a soft thump and a gentle groan that sounds suspiciously like " _Shit_ , Gabe."

"I've barely touched you." Gabriel grins, knowing how sensitive they've both become. He squeezes and kneads around Jack's Achilles, tracing to the ankle before following back around to the thick tendon, stroking up the length of younger soldier's rock hard hamstring. He makes it halfway up Jack's calf, kneading and rubbing, before pulling back, slipping his fingers between Jack’s toes and thoroughly spreading the oil around the top of Jack's foot before pulling back to retrieve more.

Jack honest to god _whines_ when Gabriel pulls away, and Gabriel's own cock twitches in his shorts with unashamed interest as he works the oil into his palms. When his hands return to work on the other leg, Jack's soft, breathy noises do the older man's focus no favors.

He moves to work Jack's calves, the heels of his palms pressing insistently as he massages the oil into Jack's skin. His hands glide up Jack's body, slick and smooth, and his teeth dig into his lower lip as he feels Jack's powerful muscles flex and jump under his ministrations. Jack writhes on the bed as Gabriel lavishes attention on his neglected skin, deft hands working his body like dough as Gabriel kneads up the length of Jack's legs. The younger man's hips buck into empty air, dick bouncing and visibly throbbing as it's left untouched.

"Fuck, Gabe, you call this _moisturizing_?" Jack hisses between clenched teeth as Gabriel's heated hands sweep behind his sensitive knees. Gabriel pushes a wet, sucking kiss into the flushed flesh as he gently rocks his knuckles into the tense muscle and aching joint.

"On a good day, yeah." He breathes into Jack's skin, the scent of home mixing with the shower fresh sweat of his partner's body an intoxicating cocktail to his heightened senses. He crawls up the bed, biting a firm line up the inside of Jack's toned thighs, chasing the sting with warm, oily palms before settling between Jack's legs.

He lifts one, throwing it over his shoulder so he has full access to Jack's thigh and ass, gliding his hands over the firm muscle and pointedly ignoring the way Jack jerks and grunts needily in his grip when Gabriel's hands slip too close to his dick. Jack's eyes are half lidded, face flushed, mouth gasping for breath as though he's fresh off a run. He can feel Jack's heartbeat pound underneath his fingers as he pushes the pads of them in a tantalizingly slow line up the underside of Jack's thigh, towards his ass.

As his hands move, Gabriel finally allows himself a good look at Jack's crotch, and it's a prize Gabriel is glad he waited for. He was right in assuming Jack had shaved other places; he's smooth as silk, completely shaven from his ass to his balls. He has to choke down the moan that bubbles out from his chest, his active imagination already supplying him with what it might feel like to bury his face in the silky soft warmth of Jack's crotch. To mouth and suck at the smooth skin and feel it slide beneath his lips; to leave new marks to frame Jack’s cock. Gabriel tucks that away for another day. Not yet. He has an objective to complete.

Jack's hazy blue eyes lock onto the concentrated dip of Gabriel's brow, on the way Gabriel's lips tremble in an open gape as he slowly and shakily breathes out, willing his aching cock to wait a little longer as his heated hands dip into the cleft of Jack's ass. The blond hisses out a breath he didn't know he was holding, body and abs visibly straining as he holds himself still in Gabriel's grip when those oil slicked fingers glide up his perineum, pressing against his furled hole.

Oil softened yet textured gun-calloused fingers rub at the muscle insistently until Jack's needy trembling subsides and he relaxes enough to allow Gabriel gentle entry. A thick finger presses shallowly inside, aided by the slip of the oil, before pulling back. Jack nearly kicks the other man as Gabriel lowers his leg.

"You _motherfucker_ stop fucking _teasing_ me!" Jack howls, barely mindful of his volume in the cramped barracks. "Take care of this or I'm riding your ass till you're _blind_!"

Gabriel can't help but laugh, and it's the same almost cruel, almost sympathetic laugh he gives when someone beefs it during training. "Like I said, sunshine," he chuckles as he lifts Jack's other leg, placing it over his shoulder like before. "I'm going to do this job right."

By the time Gabriel is skirting over Jack's hole again and caressing the skin around his dick, Jack is an absolute mess. His cock is twitching painfully against his leg, weeping mournfully from the angry red tip.

Gabriel is nearing the limit of his patience  as well, having long since shucked his now wet and oily shorts to allow his aching cock to hang in the cooler air. They're both lost to words, vocabulary devolving into almost angry growls, heated moans, and strained whines. Finally, _finally_ Jack's head turns away from his partner, teeth sinking into the skin of his own knuckle to try to hold out as long as possible under Gabriel’s luxurious assault. With that, Gabriel knows Jack can go no longer, unwilling to push this moment into the borders of unsatisfied pain. He swipes a hand through the gathered oil at the dip between Jack's leg and crotch, and roughly palms the velvety soft skin of Jack's sack.

It only takes one, two, three quick strokes of Gabriel's other oiled hand for Jack to cum with a mantra of the older soldier’s name spilling from his lips, punctuated by a strangled shout, both legs kicking out hard enough to bruise as Jack’s entire body tenses and jerks like a live wire. Gabriel feels Jack's cock pulse in his hand, shooting out strands of milky fluid an impressive distance up the length of the blond's chest as he heaves and sputters with effort.

With barely a moment's reprieve, Gabriel easily hooks Jack's legs together, prompting an unbalanced yelp from the younger man, lifting both ankles to one shoulder and slotting his straining dick in the humid, oil slicked space between Jack's thighs. He rocks between Jack's legs with short, jackrabbit thrusts as he chases his own release, the thick underside of his cock grinding against Jack's own balls and softening dick, milking the last of the younger man’s orgasm out as he whines and scrabbles at the bed from over-sensitivity.

When Jack says his name like a soft prayer on sandpaper, blue eyes nearly screwed shut but locked onto his own, Gabriel unwinds. With a final thrust hard enough to leave the shape of his hip bones as marks on Jack's thighs, he cums.

His release isn't crackling lightning like Jack's, but a wonderful sparking burn that warms him to the core, washing out from the base of his dick down to the tips of his feet and hands as he shakes where he kneels and paints Jack's chest with his own hot spend.

With a throaty moan, Gabriel sags against Jack's legs, lowering his partners legs as he slowly brings himself down from his own high. For a time, the only noise in the room is their exhausted pants and the creak of the bed as they slot comfortably against one another.

They're not sure how long they lay silent before the reprieve is broken by Jack's gritty, sleepy  croak.

"That was fun. Gonna mark that down as ‘yes, again please,’ in the future, I think."

And with that Gabriel scoffs, enhanced body already beginning to recover as he gives Jack's bare, oily ass a sharp smack. "You think you're done?"

"What?" The confusion is audible in Jack's voice.  
  
"I haven't gotten to your arms or chest."

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe, seeing smooth legs: I BET DICK SMOOTHE TOO  
> This was just an idea I've had milling around and didn't have the time or confidence to make until now. Barely beta'd, rough, and near directly from the series I threaded out on twitter. If you want, you can imagine this is from the same timeline as my monster au series.


End file.
